the devious sceam
by preppychicka
Summary: UPDATED!lizzie and gordos realtionship has been shaky latley and ethan finally notices how hot lizzie is.now its ethans time to get what he has always wanted....no one said it was gunna be easy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction please read and review,

Chapter 1

It was a drizzly Friday morning and Lizzie McGuire didn't want to go to school. Things between her and Gordo were not as good as they use to be. They always would hold hands and call each other every night right before they would go to sleep and Lizzie would always drift off and Gordo would say "goodnight baby, I love you" and in those 5 words Lizzie knew the world was ok. However the calls have been less then twice a week and Gordo would always hang up before Lizzie would fall asleep. Lizzie thought it was there sex life because they had sex maybe 2 or 3 times and its safe to say, it wasn't good and if Lizzie would mention having sex Gordo would always say he wasn't in the mood or he was tired. You could tell Gordo loved her but come on his a guy and guys maybe love there girlfriends but they also have sexual urges themselves. Lizzie needed that attention to know that Gordo wasn't finding what he wasn't getting somewhere else.

Lizzie got ready even though she hated the thought of another boring day. She decided she would wear something HOT, to get Gordo's attention. She put on black leather skirt and a silky red halter top that had a slit that showed enough cleavage that could let your eyes wonder a bit. She made little curls in her straight blonde hair to make her look more grown-up. To make her look a little slutty but no to much that she wasn't herself, she put on black eye shadow and eyeliner so her eyes would be more appealing.

Lizzie was all ready for a day she didn't even want to think about. She head down stairs and grabbed her coat and put it on. She didn't want her mother to see what she was wearing or she would go and make her change. "Lizzie don't forget we are going out tonight, we have the Bakers dinner tonight so we left you and Matt money for dinner" Jo McGuire said. _This is just great another Friday night I have to sit at home and do nothing_, Lizzie thought. Well its not like she was going to do anything with Gordo, he would always said his dad want to spend more time with him or make up another excuse.

"Ok, Mom but does Matt really have to be here" Lizzie said "Well matt said something about going over Lenny's so you will most likely be home alone" _Thank god, now I can be alone and not have to deal with that loser_, Lizzie thought.

Lizzie walked to the bus stop with her books over head; she didn't want to get her hair all wet. Then right before she got to the bus stop she took off her jacket even thought it was cold out. At the bus stop were Ethan, Gordo, Kate, and Larry all waiting in silence. Once Lizzie got there everyone's eyes were all on her. "Damn Gordo what have u been given this girl, like 4 glasses of milk a day because milk has sure done her body good." Ethan said with a wink "Lay off Ethan she's MY girlfriend, god Lizzie u look breathtaking" Gordo said with shock "Well thanks you guys, it's nice to be notice and with your question Ethan I haven't been drinking milk." Lizzie said with a laugh. The bus arrived and the bus ride was very boring even though everyone was staring at Lizzie. Lizzie has never tried to dress slutty but she guessed it got people's attention.

The whole bus ride Ethan noticed something about Lizzie, something he had never noticed before, it was that Lizzie looked hot. Ethan knew that there was something going on between Lizzie and Gordo and he knew if he made the right move that he could have her in 2 ways. In the sense where he could be her boyfriend and that she would sleep with him. Ethan imagined what it would be like to sleep with Lizzie. Whenever he would make a smug comment to her she would yell at him and the fire in her eyes would be a turn-on. If he could just move in on Lizzie at the right moment then he knew Lizzie would be his, someway somehow.........


	2. chapter 2

Please read and review. I took some of your reviews into mind and I think I re-read these 5 times to make sure there weren't any grammar mistakes. Sorry if there is.

Chapter 2

Once they arrived at school heads were turning left and right. "Gordo why does everyone keep staring at me is there something on my face" Lizzie said with worry. "Sweetie everyone is staring at you because you look well.....hot" Gordo said with hesitation. Lizzie and Gordo walked down the hall in silence. If Lizzie just could make it to homeroom then everything would be ok. "Damn McGuire you're looking pretty hot today" Danny Kelser said with a grin. "Danny calm the hormones and back off" Lizzie said sarcastically. "Miss McGuire does your mother know you dress liked this today" Mr. Dig said with one eyebrow raised. _Oh god he even notices me, what is with everyone I'm just in a skirt is there a problem with skirts all of a sudden_, Lizzie thought. "Well....uh....uh no Mr. Dig" Lizzie said well slouching down in her chair. "Well maybe you should re-think your attire next time" Mr. Dig said

All of a sudden the bell rang and it was off to chemistry with Ethan. _Oh god now I have to deal with Ethan without Gordo there to ward him off_, Lizzie thought with anticipation. As everyone came in the door to the chem. lab all you could hear were the gasps and whispers. Lizzie knew they were all about her but she pretended like she didn't hear them. "Everyone settle down and take out your labs" Mrs. Chaffee (their teacher) said. "Hey Lizzie your looking pretty hot today why the sudden change" Ethan said who was Lizzie's partner. "Ethan what's it to and be quite we are going to get in trouble" Lizzie said. "While I hear things in paradise aren't going so while so I just thought you were trying to prove a point to Gordon" Ethan said sounding all smart. _Oh my god he actually said something smart and go it right but is it that noticeable_, Lizzie thought. "I'm not trying to get anyone's attention I just felt like dressing up today" Lizzie said with doubt "Whatever you say, hey what are u doing after school I so totally do not get this lab at all" Ethan said with a plan going on in his mind. He knew that she would say yes because she was feeling vulnerable right now and this is his chance to make a move. "Well nothing I guess, so sure you can come over say around 5ish" Lizzie said with a little smile. _Oh my god yes, Ethan Craft is coming over my house but wait what is Gordo going to think, well I just guess he doesn't have to know, _Lizzie thought "Ok cool but is Gordon gunna be mad because he already yelled at me for calling you hot" Ethan said with a laugh "Well I just guess he wont have to know right" Lizzie said with a sly full grin. "I guess so, you know what Lizzie you're a whole lot cooler then I thought" Ethan said "Why thank you Ethan and you're a whole lot smarter then I thought" Lizzie said

Lizzie decided to walk home so she could avoid Gordo and wouldn't have to lie to him start to his face. The rest of the day at school Lizzie got more gasps and whispers and all the senior boys where whistling at Lizzie and calling her sexy which was unusual for a sophomore to hear. Lizzie sort of liked the attention she was getting from the guys; it was making up for the lack of attention Gordo gives her. As soon as Lizzie got home she realized Matt was gone so her and Ethan would be all alone. There was money left out on the table and Lizzie decided she would get pizza for her and Ethan. She knew Ethan would never turn down food. She decided she would tell her mom that Ethan was over just to study for science and that they were having pizza. Jo knew Lizzie wasn't the type of girl to do things with a boy all alone, especially one that wasn't her boyfriend. However, Lizzie planned to look even hotter for Ethan. I mean it isn't everyday the most popular sophomore comes to your house. She decided she was going to wear her denim Hollister skirt with her American eagle off the shoulder pink sweater. She liked the way her hair was put she had to touch it up a bit. It came out a little during school, after that she re-applied her make up and was just waiting for 5 to roll around. She was already and it was still 3 o' clock.

As soon as the clock stroke 5 Ethan knocked on the door. _Here is my chances to make a move on Lizzie don't screw it up_, Ethan thought. "Hey Ethan, I ordered pizza is that okay"? Lizzie said with a smile. "Uh yeah sure Lizzie, wow Lizzie is it just me or do u look even more hot today" Ethan said with distraction towards Lizzie. "Well thank you Ethan but this is just something I just felt like wearing" Lizzie said while thinking something completely different. _Thank god he noticed me, finally I get some appreciation_, Lizzie thought "Well come sit down and the pizza should be here any minute" Lizzie said. While they waited for the pizza Ethan and Lizzie talked about school, movies, and their favorite bands. All of a sudden Ethan moves his hand on to Lizzie's knee. Lizze's eyes go directly down to her knee and stay there. "Ethan what are you doing I have a boy-"Lizzie was cut off by Ethan who was leaning in for a kiss. Lizzie hesitated but she leaned in to kiss Ethan.........all of a sudden the door bell rang and it was the pizza guy.


	3. chapter 3

Please read and review. Thanks to all your wonderful reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have been really buys with all my school work and sports stuff.

Chapter 3

Lizzie jumped up and gets the door. To her surprise it was the pizza guy and what she thought was Gordo. "It will be 6.44 miss" the pizza guy said. He was about 20ish with brown messy hair, like the way jimmy fallon wears his. He had blue eyes with a tint of green in them. All Lizzie could look at was his green nose ring. He was a lanky fellow, with football player shoulders. "Ok here u go, keep the change" Lizzie said who gave him a 10 dollar bill. Lizzie was very uncomfortable because of what just happened. She had a boyfriend and almost kissed Ethan.

"Uh Lizzie I'm sorry if I made u feel weird" Ethan said with concern. "I just thought you wanted to kiss me, I mean I had my hand on your knee and you didn't tell me to back off" Ethan said trying to defend himself"." Well I didn't like it at all ok, I'm sorry if you thought I would enjoy it" Lizzie said. "Lizzie I'm sorry if I offended you, can we just get back to studying and eat our pizza" Ethan said trying to get back on her good graces. "Well okay just because I know you need my help" Lizzie said with a laugh that was clearly uncomfortable.

The next few hours Lizzie and Ethan study and pigged out on food. Lizzie knew that Ethan could be an asshole sometimes but deep down he was an okay guy. Even though he tried to put a move on her and Lizzie almost gave in, she knew that he never meant to offend her in anyway. However, Ethan wanted Lizzie to think he was a good guy even though his actions say otherwise. He knew that he screwed up the plan to make Lizzie fall for the guy she thought was Ethan, but really a fake guy Ethan put on. _Damn why did I have to kiss her, I should have moved slower and she would have been mine in a few more days.....ok Craft get it together_, Ethan though. _Ok I have a boyfriend and I almost kissed Ethan.....urgh I'm such a bad person but I wanted to kiss him I needed to kiss him.....it would have been the only affection I had been getting in the last few months_!, Lizzie thought.

They both could hardly concentrate, all they could think about is what that kiss could have lead to. Ethan knew if he kissed Lizzie then she would be his. However, no one said this was going to be easy. Ethan had to come up with a better plan. The plan had to be one that didn't fall through in the end. "Lizzie I don't get this stuff at all, how do u make the chemical equation equal on both sides" Ethan said. "Well you cross multiple like this, you take the numerator which is 4 and add it with the dominator which is 6" Lizzie said. Ethan only heard that part, all his mind could think about was how hot Lizzie looked and the way her hair landed perfectly on her shoulders. Ethan leaned in to which made it look like he was trying to listen better but what he was really trying to do was smell her beautiful silky blonde hair. It smelled like kiwi-mango, the shampoo Miranda bought her for her birthday. Ethan was defiantly turned on the whole night but he knew he had to keep cool to make Lizzie want him more.

As 5 o clock turned into 10:30, Ethan decided it was best for him to leave. "Well Lizzie it's been fun but my curfew is in 15 minutes and if I'm late the pops will kill me" Ethan said with a laugh. "Ok Ethan, it's been fun and if you need anymore help just call and we can do this again" Lizzie said with a smile. Lizzie walked Ethan to the door and waved goodbye. "Oh and Ethan, I had a really fun time tonight" Lizzie said catching Ethan right before he left. "You know what McGuire, I did to" Ethan said with a wink. Then Lizzie shut the door and that was that. As the door closed behind Ethan all Lizzie could think about was what would have happened if she kissed Ethan. A little thought popped into her head that she didn't like at all. What if she was falling in love with Ethan, or the guy he is pretending to be.........


	4. chapter 4

Please read and review. Thanks again, preppychicka

Chapter 4

The next day at school was a little bit awkward for Lizzie and Ethan. Once chemistry came along they finally spoke more then to words to each other. Lizzie remembered it clearly because it was Tuesday and the weather was not to cold but not to hot. It's the kind of day in the fall that you wish for. Lizzie had worn low rider tilt jeans with a cute pink and black polka-dot peasant top that flowed on her body like an angel. Ethan however wore his usual baggy jeans and lactose tee-shirt. Ethan was once again stuck on a problem and he nudged Lizzie to help him.

"Lizzie, can you uh help" Ethan said hoping that she would

"Yeah sure but keep it down I don't wont Mrs. Chaffee to hear us. They were supposed to be taking notes on an upcoming exam but Ethan hadn't done his homework so he had 5 problems left to finish.

"Ok, I don't get how to equal out density" Ethan said hoping that Lizzie would offer once again to come over her house. Then maybe his plan would finally happen. Even though Ethan asked for help he already knew the answers. Danny Kessler gave him them in homeroom so that he could copy them down in class. Ethan just wanted Lizzie's help so she would fall for the fake prince charming that Ethan was.

"Ok you divide the top number by the bottom number then multiple by a 100." Lizzie said with a smile.

"I always forget what to do when you have to multiple but I still don't get, you probably think I'm really dumb huh? Ethan said trying to hint that he wanted her help but at her house.

Ethan, I don't think you're dumb in fact you're actually very smart. However you're lazy and if you would like you can come over and maybe after we can doing something after to relax." Lizzie said

"Thanks Lizzie you're a really big help......I don't know how to thank you." Ethan said, even though a smile was very faint on his face....on the inside he was going crazy....he knew had to come up with the best scam ever...one that would have Lizzie in the palm of his hand.

"Do you just wanna come over after school so then we have more time to relax" Lizzie said hoping he would say yes.

"Uh...sure Lizzie that would be......cool" Ethan said...thinking that his plan was gunna work....it really was gunna happen.

_I can't believe this....I knew I just had to pretend that I was Mr. Prince charming and she would be mine_, Ethan thought with a devious grin on his face.

Ethan knew Lizzie wasn't a virgin .....And Cleary Ethan wasn't either. There was the way Ethan liked that about Lizzie. It wasn't the fact she wasn't a virgin it was that she enjoyed having sex. Now that fact defiantly turned on Ethan. Either way, no matter what Ethan was going to come up with something so good that he would have Lizzie in her bed by the end of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I finally updated after months of not. I'm sorry everyone, school has been really crazy!

Chapter 5

After the last bell rang and everyone was clearing out, Lizzie spotted Ethan at her locker. "Hey Lizzie, you ready to walk home with me." Ethan said "Yeah, let me just get my coat" Lizzie said. As they walked home it was sort of uncomfortable but once they got to Lizzie's house the hormones where flying. "I don't want to sound rude but can you wait here, I just want to make sure my mom isn't home" Lizzie said with hesitation. "Yea sure, no problem" Ethan said with a smile. To Lizzies surprise Matt was on his way out so once again they would alone, again. "Okay Matt just left so we are all alone, let me just call my mom to tell her you're here" Lizzie said. "Ok do you want me to go to the living room and get everything ready?" Ethan said. "Yeah sure, I'm just going to change and then call my mom, I promise it will only be a few minutes" Lizzie said with a smile. "Ok I will be in the living room…oh and Lizzie, you don't have to change you look great" Ethan said with a playful grin. "Oh thank you Ethan, you really didn't have to say that" Lizzie said while walking up to her room.

Her mother and father were still at work and won't be coming home till late. There jobs where very demanding. Lizzie had no idea what to wear so she just decide to wear tight pink sweatpants with hot stuff on the butt and a belly-showing white tank top that side naughty on it. Her hair was bothering her so she just put it up in a messy bun and didn't do anything with her make-up. As she strolled down the stairs Ethan was watching TV and jerked his head back and couldn't keep his eyes off her. _Even though she was in sweatpants, she still looks hot. The way they hug her body and the way the tank top covers just enough but not to much, is a big turn on_, Ethan thought.

"Ok, are you read to learn Mr. Craft?" Lizzie said with a giggle. "Sure Miss McGuire but only if you're a nice teacher but wait your naughty right" Ethan said with a grin. "Wha-Wha-What did you say" Lizzie said with confusion. "Lizzie chill your shirt says naughty I was kidding" Ethan said hoping she wasn't to pissed. "Oh sorry my mind was just out of there, sorry if I came off bitchy" Lizzie said apologetically. Soon after that they started to work and Lizzie could see Ethan staring at her out of the corners of her eyes. She kept thinking of what could have happened if she kissed him. Lizzie wanted to kiss him for so long but the fact that she was dating Gordo kept popping up. _Okay maybe if I just lean in and pretend like I'm pointing to something and not make it obvious that I want to kiss him, maybe he will kiss me fir_st, Lizzie thought.

Lizzie dropped her pencil and reached over Ethan purpose dropping it there so maybe he would kiss her. However, he leaned back and got it for her. _Dude why didn't you just make a move, you had a perfect chance and you just blew it_, Ethan thought with frustration. "Ethan let me go sharpen my pencil in my room, I will be really quick" Lizzie said. "Okay just don't be to long" Ethan said with a wink. As Lizzie raced to her room she sharpen her pencil and made sure she looked ok. She sat on her bed and re-thought whether what she had in mind was truly what she wanted. She just wanted someone to be affectionate and want her back. Gordo wasn't the perfect boyfriend Lizzie always imagined. She hugged her pillow and sighed, _What am I doing, I'm trying to make Ethan make a move on me, Ok McGuire get your head together,_ Lizzie thought with questionable doubt. Her back was facing the door. As she was about to leave to go back downstairs, she heard the door creak. She always hated that noise but for some reason not now. It brought Lizzie out of her doubts and in to reality. She turned around and it was Ethan. "Ethan, sorry if I took long, the pencil sharpen was uh um broken so I just got a new pencil" Lizzie said hoping her worries didn't come across her face. "Lizzie I cant hold back anymore, I have to tell you something. I-I-I like you" Ethan said just realizng what he just said. "Ethan I cant-" Lizzie said not finishing her sentence because before she could finish Ethan kissed her. It was like what you would see in the moives. He picked her up and spun her around. Lizzie has never been kissed like this from Gordo and for some reason she wasn't holding back. The kissed lasted for a few mintues and then Ethan set her back down. Ethan and Lizzie where both in shock and both didn't know what to say…..


End file.
